


Reversed

by HeadlessAngel



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: Kind of a reversed situation from the book.English is not my mother tongue so, please forgive any mistake.





	Reversed

Simon

"Baz"

I say as i grab his hand softly, but he cuts me.

"A-ha" he smirks and continues "You did it again"

"Did what?"

He squeezes my hand back.

"Called me Baz"

"What would you prefer? Bloody vampire?"

"I prefer Baz actually. I like it"

I do an eyeroll. With my free hand, I take him by the waist to get him closer. Our breaths are mixed.

"Baz, you are being a bloody idiot"

"You like me just as I am"

Then, I kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
